Haku, An Angel
by AstroZombies
Summary: A little one shot on Haku and Zabuza. Song used is Weapon by Matthew Good Band. Got the idea by a You Tube video [HakuZabuza]


I do not own the song used in this  
And I do not own Haku and Zabuza  
But we all wish we owned them lol

Sorry if it's a bit OOC  
------

_Here by my side, an angel_

The boy looked up at the sky, it was dark and clouded, showing signs of a stomr coming to them.

"Haku!" called a voice to the boy who turn't to look to the voice, seeing a more taller man standing there. The boy smiled at the man "What is it Zabuza?" if you were standing there, you could have sworn the boy sounded like a girl..Even, looked like one. But it was a boy.

"The storm is coming, we better hurry," Zabuza told him. The boy nodded.

_Here by my side, the devil_

They quickly took off, jumping from tree to tree, Zabuza in front, and Haku behind him, watching his back, making sure he was not attacked. 'I will be as a weapon for you Zabuza,' Haku thought to himself, the faintest movement was made, as his mouth moved into a small smile, knowing that he would help Zabuza acomplish his dream.

_Never turn your back on me  
Never turn your back on me, again_

"Haku!" Zabuza called to the boy as he halted to a stop, Haku nodded, stopping next to him. Two ninja's stood before them, one with a smirk on his face, black hair bristled up as he held a kunai in hand. The other man next to him held nothing in his hands, a smile on his face though it wasn't seen by the mask that covered his mouth and nose. Zabuza smirked "Get out of the way!" he snapped at the two ninjas.

_Here by my side, it's heaven  
Here by my side, you are destruction  
Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world_

"We're not getting out of no ones way," the first ninja said, before running at them, throwing the kunai in his hand at Zabuza. Haku quickly ran to protect Zabuza throwing a single ice needle to deflect the kunai's hit before throwing a few more at the ninja, three of them hitting in his arm. Zabuza smirked "You are fools if you think you can defeat us," he said before attacking the other ninja, swinging his sword down at the ninja.

_Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it again,  
Here by my side, it's heaven_

Zabuza smiled as it made critical hit to the ninja's side, but quickly the ninja turn't into a log "What!" he snapped turning around looking for where the ninja went "Where is he!"Zabuza growled. "Behind you fool!" a voice called as something met into Zabuza's back, Haku turn't quickly, hurt filling his body "Zabuza!" he cried to his partner. The ninja behind Zabuza smirked watching the blood flow from the wound be had made

_Careful, be careful  
Careful, be careful  
This is where the world drops off_

"Pay attention to your enemy Haku!" Zabuza snapped at Haku, turning quickly and grabbing the ninja by the neck "You will die a slow and painful death," Zabuza told the ninja who grasped onto Zabuza's hand, trying to pry his fingers from his neck. Haku watched, before turning back to his oponent "Your friend has hurt Zabuza," he whispered. The other ninja smiled at Haku.

_Where the world drops off  
Careful, be careful  
You breathe in and you breathe out_

Haku glared at the ninja, quickly making handseals "A Thousand Needles of Death!" he yelled, watching as the sharp needle like frozen water came down upon the ninja, hitting him from all sides. He smiled under the mask he wore, watching as the ninja dropped to his knees "Wha-What is this?" the ninja questioned before falling to the ground.

_For it ain't so weird,  
How it makes you a weapon  
And you give in_

Haku now watched as Zabuza lifted the ninja off the ground by the neck "You know how easily it would be for me to snap your neck right here?" he questioned the ninja, who tried to nod in the grip. Zabuza smiled, throwing the ninja to the ground "Next time you want to fight, fight someone more weaker than you." Zabuza said, watching the ninja run off.

_And you give out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon_

"Now..Let's go Haku.." Zabuza began to walk, but Haku didn't move "Zabuza your hurt," he said looking at the bleeding wound on Zabuza's back "It will heal, now come Haku.." Zabuza muttered. Haku shook his head, though it wasn't seen "Please, let me heal it," Haku whispered, but it was heared by the taller man. Zabuza sighed, stopping in his tracks "Fine," he muttered looking back to the boy, who seemed to brighten up now that Zabuza would let him heal him.

_Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it again  
Careful, be careful_

Zabuza winched as haku ran his hand lightly over the wound "You sure are like a devil Zabuza," Haku said with a small laugh as green chakra emitted from his hand. Zabuza smiled "Maybe thats why I keep someone like you," he told Haku who blinked looking at him weird "Why's that?" he questioned. Zabuza laughed, turning to look at Haku "Because you are an angel no matter who you hurt," he told Haku, taking the mask off his face to see the blush on his feminin face.

_Here by my side, it's Heaven  
Here by my side, it's Heaven  
Here by my side, it's Heaven_

Haku watched as Zabuza moved the wrapping from his mouth "You are, an angel, by my side." Zabuza told him as he lightly cupped his face in his hand. Haku slowly closed his eyes, feeling Zabuza's lips brush gently against his. It was a blissful moment. One Haku would not forget. 'I am, an angel, and you, a devil' Haku thought.

-----  
Haha, hope you all liked it..I kind of got the idea from a You Tube video, which actually was a tribute to Haku, and it did have the song I use in it too. I just wanted a story that kind of went with the video.


End file.
